A fiú
by Dorawyne
Summary: Egy két részből álló történet Bilbó és Dúnadán kétszeri megismerkedéséről.
1. I

**A történet egy párhuzamos novellaféle, itt mégis inkább két fejezetre bontottam. Régebbi írásom (a második darab még régebbi!), egyfajta próbálkozás, hogy megragadjam Völgyzugoly lényegét. És ha már írás, na meg Völgyzugoly, szerettem volna összeismertetni a történetrajongó Bilbót valakivel, aki maga is egy érdekes történet része.**

Az árnyékok hosszan elnyúltak a falakon, ahogy Bilbó Elrond úr házának folyosóit rótta. Völgyzugoly több volt, mint egyszerű „szépség", legalább is a hobbit ezen morfondírozott, miközben a fafaragványokat, a korlátokra fonódó virágokat és a kert szép fáit szemlélte. A szépség nem jó szó, úgy érezte, valami természetesebb kifejezésre van szüksége, s már-már azon kapta magát, hogy költeni készül, megverselni Völgyzugolyt. A törpöknek annyi csodás versük és daluk volt, amelyben Erebor nagyságát méltatták, de olyat soha nem hallott tőlük, amelyben a felszín csodáinak állítanak emléket. Még ha sikerülne is egy dal Völgyzugolyról, mihez kezdene vele? Nem értenék, mit jelent neki a korláton túli narancssárga naplemente, azok a finom virágillatok. Sőt, Bilbó még azt is el tudta volna képzelni, hogy Thorin dühös lenne egy ilyen daltól. _Jobban meggondolva_ – töprengett. – _Annak se örülne, ha megtudná, hogy megint sétálni indultam._

Thorin gyűlölte a tündéket, és bár Bilbó rengeteg történetet hallott arról, milyen gyönyörűek és bölcsek, és a tündebarát Gandalf álláspontja jobban is tetszett a hobbitnak, útjuk során már majdnem elhitte, hogy a törpök aggodalma jogos. Mikor megérkeztek, hamar megtudta, hogy mindkét nép ugyanúgy büszke, s már közel járt ahhoz, hogy megossza a törpökkel a tapasztalatát: ha idegenként viselkednek, a tündék is idegenként fognak velük bánni. Ő maga volt erre a szemléletes példa, mivel az itt élők zöme soha nem látott még hobbitot, de a történeteik, könyveik és művészetük iránti szerény érdeklődésével Bilbó hamar belopta magát a szívükbe. Igaz, az érkezése napján még gyakran megnézték maguknak, de nem rosszallóan, sőt – sokszor beszédbe elegyedtek vele, és megengedték, hogy arra járjon-keljen, amerre csak neki tetszik. Nem telt sok időbe, hogy bejárja a ház nagy részét, és majdnem teljesen kiismerje magát benne. Egyedül a keleti szárny jelentett még új felfedezni valót a számára. Most egyenesen oda tartott, hogy amíg fent van a nap, szemügyre vehesse a könyvtárat. A tündék azt mesélték, két szinten át sorakoznak a polcok, és az erkélyről a hegyekig belátni az erdőt. Ugyan Bilbó természeténél fogva ódzkodott a magaslatoktól és emeletektől (bár jóval kevésbé, mint a többi hobbit a Megyéből!), de úgy döntött, ezt a látványt azért nem hagyja ki.

A környéken nem látott sok tündét, de már korábban elmondták neki, merre kell mennie. Ahogy követte az útmutatást, egy kis beugróban találta magát, melyből már látta is a könyvtárba vezető lépcsőt. Mellette azonban egy másik bejárat is felkeltette a figyelmét, pontosabban valami rendkívüli fémes ragyogás, amire a legkevésbé sem számított a könyvek birodalmában. Kíváncsisága lábait arra terelte, és kisvártatva egy kis, a könyvtár fölött elhelyezkedő belső erkélyen találta magát, mely nem sokban különbözött egy olvasózugtól – még puhán kipárnázott heverők is sorakoztak a korlát mentén –, az egyedüli furcsaság az a női szobor volt, mely, Bilbó a lépcsőről látta, hogy valamiféle fémtárgyat tartott az ölében. A fény éppen rávetült, a hobbit pedig nem bírta megállni, hogy ne vegye szemügyre közelebbről is. A tárgy a homlokával volt egy magasságban, de a szobor előtti néhány lépcsőfokon fellépve leküzdötte ezt az akadályt.

Egy régi, törött kardot látott, melynek hat darabját úgy helyezték egymás mellé, hogy kiadják korábbi méretét. Bilbó el sem tudta képzelni, mekkora lehetett az az ember, tünde vagy bárki, aki ezt a kardot hajdan forgathatta, de azt elismerte, igazán nemesnek kellett lennie, mivel a fegyver még ilyen állapotában is tiszteletet parancsolt.

– _Den serog_? – kérdezte egy vékony hang hirtelen.

Bilbó meglepetten lépett le az emelvényről, és a hang felé fordult. A hobbitot annyira lekötötte a látvány, hogy bele se gondolt, hogy más is lehet a helyiségben. Az egyik oszlop mögül egy fiú lépett elő. Nagyjából vele egy magas lehetett, vagy magasabb egy kissé, öltözéke pedig éppen olyan volt, mint egy tündéé: szürke, hímzésekkel tarkított, térdig érő felöltőt viselt, fekete nadrágot és puha csizmát. Bilbó először el is hitte volna róla, hogy valami tünde-gyermek, még a nyelvet is gyönyörűen beszélte, ám az arcán természetes barnaság látszott a tündék hófehér bőre helyett, sötét, hullámos haja is alig ért a válláig, füle pedig nem volt hegyes. A fiú ember volt, bár a tágra nyílt, csodálkozó szürke szemek átható pillantásában volt valami rendkívüli. Mintha idősebb lett volna a koránál, bölcsesség sugárzott belőle – nem mintha Bilbó meg tudta volna ítélni egy embergyerek korát. Meglepetésében kis híján elfelejtett válaszolni neki.

– Bocsáss meg, de… Nem tudok tündéül.

Már azt hitte, a fiú pedig az ő nyelvét nem ismeri, annyira megszeppenve bámult rá, de csak míg átgondolta mondanivalóját, mert ezután tökéletesen használva a Közös Nyelvet felelt:

– Elnézést – mondta illemtudóan. – Azt kérdeztem, hogy tetszik-e a kard.

– Ó! – Bilbó a szobor felé fordult, és bólogatott. – Igen, nagyon szép. Igazán, még nem láttam ehhez foghatót. – Eközben észrevette, hogy nincsenek egyedül: egy tünde férfi, egyszerű ruháját elnézve valami szolgaféle lépkedett fel a lépcsőn, és egész közel állt meg a fiúhoz. Valószínűleg ő őrizhette. A gyermek tudomást sem vett róla, végigmérte újdonsült ismerősét, és tekintete elidőzött Bilbó cipőtlen lábain.

– Te egy hobbit vagy, igaz?

– Igen, az vagyok, én… – Bilbó az udvariassági szokásaiknak eleget téve előrelépett, és kezét nyújtotta a gyerek felé. Nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy a hirtelen mozdulat zavarja a tündét, de fogalma sem volt, miért viselkedik ilyen különösen. – Zsákos Bilbó a nevem.

– Ó… – Volt valami kedves abban, hogy a fiúnak fejtörést okozott, mihez kezdjen a felé nyújtott jobbal, de végül megrázta, ahogy szokás. – Én Estel vagyok, és ember – mondta lelkesen. – Még soha nem láttam hobbitot.

– Mégis azonnal felismerted!

– Elrond úr sok mindent megtanított nekem – mosolygott Estel, aztán elmélázva körülnézett, és fellépett a szoborhoz, hogy ő is rápillantson a darabokra.

– Itt élsz? – kérdezte csodálkozva a hobbit. A tünde tett egy tétova lépést feléjük, de aztán meggondolta magát. Bilbó hátában érezte metsző tekintetét.

– Igen, anyámmal. – Estel elgondolkodott egy kicsit, de ahelyett, hogy családjáról beszélt volna, inkább visszatért a kardhoz. – Ez a kard Narsil, a Kettétört Kard. Régen két darabban volt – magyarázta a hobbitnak. – Tényleg nem ismered a történetét?

– Nem – tárta szét karját Bilbó, de a fiú kíváncsivá tette, hiszen szerette az ehhez hasonló történelmi elbeszéléseket. Estelnek nem is kellett többször mondani, leugrott az emelvényről, és a falhoz szaladt. A hobbit ekkor vette észre a festményt, amelyen egy páncélba öltözött ember a törött kardot feltartva védi magát a földön, miközben egy óriási, fekete, izzó szemű alak pörölyét lendíti, hogy végezzen vele. Estel a hősre mutatott.

– Ő Isildur, Gondor egy régi királya, a kard pedig valójában az apjáé volt, Elendilé. – Ujját ezután az ellenfelére bökte. – Ő pedig Szauron, a legnagyobb gonosz Középföldén, és az ujján az Egy Gyűrű, amit ő kovácsolt, ebben volt minden hatalma. Óriási csata kerekedett, amelyben még Elrond úr is részt vett. Szauron hatalmas és félelmetes volt, és megölte Elendilt, a kard pedig kettétört. Ekkor történt az, amit a festményen láthatsz. – Estel egyre lelkesebben mesélt. – Isildur az utolsó pillanatban lesújtott a karddal, és levágta Szauron ujját, ezzel pedig véget vetett a gonoszságnak egyszer s mindenkorra. – A hobbit felé fordult. – Most már érted, milyen különleges ez a kard?

– Igen, és Isildur is az volt, ha ilyen bátor tettre szánta el magát – bólogatott elgondolkodva Bilbó. Magára gondolt, furcsa küldetésére a törpökkel és arra, hogy mennyire nem neki való egy ilyen kaland. Nem volt sem erős, sem bátor, egy hobbit volt a Megyéből. Felsóhajtott. – Jó lenne ekkora hősnek lenni, nem igaz?

– Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is hős leszek – felelte Estel a lábát nézve, és egy kissé elkomorodott, de aztán felvidította egy hirtelen jött gondolat. – Nekem az is elég, ha olyan bátor és erős leszek, mint Elladan és Elrohir!

– Ők…? – kérdezte Bilbó óvatosan, mire a fiú majdnem elnevette magát.

– Hát nem tudod? Ők Elrond úr fiai. Olyanok, mintha a fivéreim lennének, és mindenfélére megtanítottak már. – Estel izgalomtól piros arcán látszott, hogy még ezer meg ezer dolgot hajlandó lenne elmesélni az itteni életről, de kísérője előrelépett, lehajolt hozzá, és halkan kérdezett tőle valamit népe nyelvén. A fiún látszott, hogy elszomorodott egy kissé, de azért kedvesen mosolyogva fordult a hobbit felé.

– Gilmon szerint nem maradhatok tovább… De még biztosan találkozunk, és elmesélheted a kalandjaidat a törpökkel. Hát akkor… viszlát, Bilbó! – Kis hezitálás után a fiú még kedvesen integetett az ajtóból, majd kísérőjével együtt távoztak.

Bilbó keserűen felnevetett. Amikor a trollos eset megtörtént, nem gondolta, hogy élve megússza – hát még azt, hogy van, akit egyenesen szórakoztatna a történet, mikor később elmondja. Vidáman intett a folyosón még megfordulva ránevető fiúnak. Különös módon a Völgyzugolyban töltött két hét alatt egyszer sem találkoztak, s bár Estel itt lakott, soha nem látta őt többé.


	2. II

Esős, őszies nap volt, Aragorn nagy szerencséjére az idő közvetlenül Völgyzugolyba érkezését követően vált olyanná, amilyennel nem akart utazása során találkozni. Meleg, hangulatos zugra vágyott, ahol eltöprenghet mindazon, ami eddig történt, ahol rágyújthat pipájára – és ezt a zugot azonnal meg is lelte, ahogy leült a Tűz Csarnokának pislákoló lángocskája mellé.

Füstös dohányíz terült el a szájában, fáradt lelkét szinte megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el ez a néhány lopott percnyi béke. Most minden kellemes volt. Elégedetten nyújtóztatta lábait, nem törődve az arra járó tünde szolgák méregető pillantásával. Sok dolog változott, de ez lepte meg a férfit leginkább: senki sem szólt rá a pipafüst miatt.

Kinézett az ablakon, tekintetével végig követte, ahogy a levelekről kövér esőcseppek peregnek. Rossz idő – rossz hírek. Jelentenie kellett a sűrűsödő félelmet Elrond úrnak, bár nem szívesen vallotta be. Félt, igen. Nagyon kellemetlen volt – és tudta, valaki irányítja érzéseit. Arwennel is meg szerette volna osztani ezen észrevételét, de szerelme nem felelt a kopogására, ő pedig nem érezte magát abban a helyzetben, hogy az ajtó előtt várakozzon. Majd holnap találkoznak.

Egy újabb füstcsík egy sóhaj társaságában. Aragorn tompán bámulta a lángot, de éles hallása attól még nem hagyta cserben, jelezte az ismeretlen lépteket. Nem tündéé – azt jóformán meg se hallotta –, de emberé sem. Mintha valaki mezítláb…

Mire a gondolatmenete végére ért volna, a hang tulajdonosa szó nélkül mellette termett, és a szemközti karosszékbe fészkelte magát. Érzékei nem csalták meg: nem volt rajta cipő.

– Dúnadán! – kiáltotta Zsákos Bilbó vidáman, mintha régi ismerőst üdvözölne. Persze Aragorn könnyen felismerte: rengeteg félszerzetet látott már, és Elrond is említette érkezését.

– Bilbó úr – biccentett. A kisember szintén rágyújtott. Aragorn Gandalf leírása alapján fiatalabbnak képzelte a híres megyei kalandort, ám amennyiben a mágus aggodalma jogos, a gyűrű pedig az Egy, ilyen rövid idő alatt is megváltozhatott a külseje.

– Szóval tényleg te volnál az? – A kis fickó érdeklődve hajolt előre. – Teringettét, Gandalf mennyit mesélt rólad…

– Azt hiszem, én is így lehetek veled – mosolygott Aragorn szerényen. – Tizenévesen hallottam a kalandjaidról, egészen felvillanyoztak.

Bilbó kacagott.

– Te sem lehetsz mai gyerek.

– Nocsak, Gandalf a koromat nem árulta el?

– Dehogy – legyintett Bilbó, majd lehalkította hangját. – Szerintem szándékosan kerüli a témát. – Nevettek. – Akkor, ha igazat mondott, annak is igaznak kell lennie, hogy tudsz költeni.

– Nos… Fogjuk rá.

– Tehát igen. – Aragorn kérdő tekintetét látva hozzátette: – Azt is mondta, hogy túl szerény vagy beismerni.

Bilbó nem késlekedett, azonnal kiterítette elé félkész versét, és nem engedte el a kószát, amíg minden rímről ki nem préselt belőle egy oldalnyi véleményt, s Aragorn el nem látta őt tanáccsal a folytatást illetően. Lement a nap, mire végeztek, s már alig járt valaki a környéken. Bilbó dolga végeztével ásított egy nagyot, és becsukta könyvét.

– Mindenképpen meghálálom a segítségedet!

– Ugyan, nem tesz semmit – felelte Aragorn.

– Egy hobbit mindig betartja az ígéreteit, Dúnadán – vágta rá Bilbó ellentmondást nem tűrően. Felpattanva a hallba sietett, és valamit súgott az egyik tündének, aki feladatának teljes komolyságával elsietett. Bilbó elégedetten foglalt helyet újdonsült barátja mellett, de mielőtt Aragorn a terveiről kérdezte volna, Arwen Undómiel már a küszöbön állt.

– Aragorn! – kiáltotta meglepetten és egyben megkönnyebbülten, ahogy komoly tekintete a férfiéval találkozott. Odament hozzájuk, és megölelte kedvesét, de a mozdulat eléggé ügyetlenre sikeredett, mivel a kettejük közti viszonyt egyikük sem akarta Bilbó orrára kötni.

– Látom, összebarátkoztatok. – Mosolygott a nő, majd barátságosan a hobbithoz fordult. – Miben segíthetek?

– Szerettem volna, hogy megnézd egy rajzom, de ó, a mindenségit, hát nem a szobámban felejtettem? Olyan feledékeny vagyok, hogy most elmegyek a rajzért, és mire odaérek, elfelejtem, mit akartam a rajzzal, sőt: egyenesen saját magamat is a szobában felejtem. – Azzal kacsintott egyet, felnyalábolta könyvét és írószereit, és mosolyogva magára hagyta a szerelmeseket. Arwen csodálkozva pillantott jegyesére.

– Honnan…?

– Gandalf – felelte Aragorn, rosszallóan csóválva a fejét. Mindketten nevetésben törtek ki.


End file.
